


Wedding plans. Yeah, I’m running out of creative names.

by Charity Layne (JestaFairyOfPranks)



Series: Desmitri Fam Fics [30]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy Spoilers, Dimitri gets flustered, Dressmond, I love my two gay scientists, M/M, Music video helped them donate plasma, Referenced Sex, Wedding Planning, Wedding fic coming eventually, also this AU is free if any of y’all want to, but I’m also not sorry, but no actual sex, communication is vital to maintain healthy relationships, discussion of sex, even if it’s awkward to talk about, like add to it, make your own fics or something, no actual actions and stuff, only in conversation tho, remember kids, sorry for getting your hopes up, thank you mysterious internet person, that one person who said my 2 hour Layton, that would be great, this fic is dedicated to, when? Even I don’t know, wow that’s a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/Charity%20Layne
Summary: Desmond and Dimitri talk about what their wedding will be like.
Relationships: Desmond Sycamore/Dimitri allen, Dimitri Allen/Desmond Sycamore
Series: Desmitri Fam Fics [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057361





	Wedding plans. Yeah, I’m running out of creative names.

“Darling darling darling darling darling,” Descole muttered over and over, pacing the length of the second-floor hallway, deep in thought. “Darling darling darling…”

“Why do you keep saying “darling” over and over?” Dimitri asked, surprising Des, who jumped.

“Oh, I was just thinking about…” Desmond smiled sheepishly, and admitted what he was doing. “I was thinking about our wedding plans. And I was… um… thinking of you a lot and…”

“Ah,” Dimitri said understandingly. “We really do need to make plans for our wedding.”

“Hershel is the best man,” Desmond said.

“Naturally,” Dimitri agreed.

“Anastasia is the flower girl.”

“Of course.”

“But there’s a lot more we have to plan out if we want this to go well,” Desmond, explained, “like the venue, the guest list, decorations, outfits... Who are we inviting, apart from those already mentioned?”

“Clive might be nice,” Dimitri suggested. “I mean, he’s really the only person I know that isn’t in my family, so…”

“Naturally I’ll invite Layton and his kids,” Desmond said, “And maybe Randall and his spouses.”

“So that’s…” Dimitri counted the names on his fingers, “nine people?”

“Ten,” Desmond sighed. “Layton will probably invite Leon.”

“Are you alright with him coming?” Dimitri asked.

“Just as long as he doesn’t try to talk to me,” Desmond answered. “Maybe we should invite Paul for shits and giggles.”

“That might be funny,” Dimitri agreed. “So… if we add my sister and her wife, because we will,”

“Naturally,”

“...that brings us to.. 13 people? 15, including us?”

“That sounds about right,” Desmond verified. “Now… the outfits…”

“I’ll need a suit tailored,” Dimitri muttered, looking nervous.

“Yeah,” Desmond agreed. “I have a dress to wear, it was my wife’s wedding dress.”

“You’re wearing your deceased wife’s wedding dress to your gay wedding?” Dimitri asked, both shocked and impressed. 

“It’s umm…” Des responded nervously, scratching the back of his neck as he looked to the ground, “it’s actually something we talked about before her… well… we had decided that, if anything were to happen to either of us, to wear the same outfit we wore on our wedding day to the new wedding if we got married again. I would wear my suit but… it got… destroyed.”

“Ah,” Dimitri said. “It’s a sorta symbol, isn’t it? A symbol that you’re moving on, whilst still keeping her memory alive?”

“Exactly,” Desmond confirmed. “Also, I’m partial to dresses to be perfectly honest with you.”

“But Descole wears a suit,” Dimitri noted, confused.

“Oh I still love suits,” Des laughed, “I just like dresses more. Olivia used to call me “Dressmond” whenever I wore one.”

“That’s actually really cute,” Dimitri admitted. “So… we’ll need to get me a suit… Anastasia needs a dress…”

“I was actually talking with Anastasia about Azran wedding customs,” Desmond explained. “It could be really fun to incorporate some of the Azran traditions into our ceremony, sorta as a sign that Anastasia, and by extension, the Azran, are a part of our family. Maybe she can put my hair up in a traditional Azran style.”

“I wouldn’t mind deviating from the traditional wedding style in favor of a more interesting one,” Dimitri nodded. “So now we just have to settle on the date, time, location, decorations, stuff like that.”

“We can talk with Hershel about all that later,” Desmitri assured Dimitri. “Now, onto the two biggest questions. Are you changing your name?”

“...I rather like my last name,” Dimitri said. “I would like to keep it the way it is. And you?”

“I like “sycamore””, Desmond responded. “Ok next important question: are we consummating the wedding?”

“ _ What? _ ” Dimitri asked, no doubt startled by Desmond’s forwardness. 

“Well it’s an important thing to know beforehand,” Desmond said matter-of-factly, straight face and all, as if he  _ didn’t  _ just ask his fiancé if they were going to fuck on the night of their wedding. “That way, it won’t be too awkward if it does happen.”

“No, no thank you,” Dimitri sputtered, face redder than a cherry. “By that I mean, I don’t know… like it’s nothing against  _ you,  _ but I don’t know- I still love you- I just don’t know if I want  _ that- _ ”

“It’s perfectly fine if you don’t want to have sex,” Desmond assured his fiancé. “With Olivia, we didn’t do that sort of thing until about three months after we got married. It’s perfectly normal, I was just asking as communication is important,  _ especially  _ concerning these sorts of things.”

“Y-yeah… you’re right,” Dimitri said sheepishly, face still red. “So… is that all we need to talk about now?”

“Pretty much, yeah,” Desmond confirmed. “This weekend we can visit my brother and we can sort out dates and the location and such. Thanks for talking to me about this, I want you to have a say in things.”

“Anytime,” Dimitri said. “It’s still weird that I’m going to be  _ married,  _ especially not to  _ you! _ ” 

“I’m still not quite used to the thought,” Desmond agreed. “It feels like just yesterday I was researching the prison system and how I could get you out of that horrid place…”

“Well,” and Dimitri laughed, “Now look at us. Talking about our Wedding…”

“Do you worry we’re doing things a bit too fast?” Desmond asked nervously. “I mean… we’ve only been together for about 4 ½ months…”

“We’re getting old,” Dimitri replied with a sigh. “You’re just a few years away from 50, and I from your age now. I know you probably still feel young, but let’s face it; we love each other. We are there for each other, and we both were prepared to propose to each other  _ on the same day. _ I think we’re going at the perfect pace for us.”

“I suppose,” Desmond agreed. “So, let’s celebrate our love then.”

“Today and always,” Dimitri said. “C’mere, I want to kiss you.”

And they did.

Fiancés.

Soon to be Husbands.

They were ready

for the next exciting episode of their lives.

Their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> Desmond in a wedding dress fills me with serotonin


End file.
